


Mikaela: Wendigo Slayer

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Saving People Hunting Things, The Winchester Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: Mikaela is a hunter but shes about to taste what it really takes to face your fears.





	

“Dean!” I yell as I crash through the foliage. I felt as if I had been running in a circle with nothing but my flare gun. The boys and I had been hunting a wendigo and I saw it grab Sam. I just wanted to find Dean praying that I could find him. I don’t want to face a Wendigo alone. Don’t get me wrong I have been hunting for years but there was just something about the Wendigo that especially gave me the creeps.  
Sam and I had been trying to distract the nasty bastard while Dean meant to find it’s lair.   
“Dean!” I screech as I hear a twig snap behind me and then I felt someone grab me. I almost screamed when I heard Dean reassure me it was him.   
“Mikaela what’s wrong?” He asked searching my face and then searched the woods behind me. I saw the fear in his eyes as he realized Sam wasn’t there.  
“It took him, it took Sam.” I say in a slightly panicked whisper. No, I couldn’t be scared it may be creepy but I am Mikaela I can take any monster down including a Wendigo.  
“I’ll go in after him, you distract the Wendigo.” Dean says assuring me taking a few steps away into the direction I guess was where the Wendigo’s lair was.  
“I’m not only going to distract it Winchester I am going to kill it.” I say feeling confidence swell in my chest.  
*2 Hours later*  
“I knew you could do it!” Dean says smiling widely clapping me on the back. I was currently sitting in the passenger’s seat of the impala feeling like I was on cloud 9. I kept true to my word. Dean cut Sam free from his bindings just as your torched that creepy wendigo bastard. I wasn’t so scared anymore, the look of wendigos not to mention their cannibalistic nature. Cannibals.. if that’s the proper term anymore.  
“I wasn’t doubting myself, they only creep me out Dean!” I said elbowing him. Dean threw his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his side.   
“I can’t even begin to explain how proud I am of you.” He said kissing you on the temple obnoxiously. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I knew I was now blushing. That was the first time Dean Winchester had ever shown anything besides comradery to me. I was just starting to relax into it when:   
“Guys, I’m just letting you know that I’m here too, and when we get back…. Get a room!” Sam’s voice chimed making me jump.


End file.
